Ever since communications devices (e.g., computers, cell phones and internet) were invented, there has been a need for a way to exchange information securely, in order to protect a user's personal information and corresponding communication devices, preventing identity theft and potential damage to software or hardware generated from malicious programs operating through those technologies. A central, safe and secure environment for exchanging personal information and for regulating one or more devices has been desired from the earliest days of the computer age.
Various components and systems currently exist that address portions of the present invention. There are kiosks as represented in patents like US 2005/0137942 and US 2007/0118437. There are cell phone sensor methods as represented in US 2009/0325539, cell phone location method as represented in US 2009/0219921 and a method for controlling cell phone operations through gestures as represented in US 2008/0014917. There are systems that use a human body as a communications medium as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,075,455 and 7,171,177 and 7,684,769 and 7,664,476. There are virtual server cloud interfaces as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,574,496 and there are internet browsers as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,912. Additionally there are energy harvesting methods as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,586,413 and 6,933,655. There are methods of storing occurrence data gathered by a distributed sensor network as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,388. And there are systems that detect human brain waves for purposes of regulating devices as represented in patent 2010/0010365.
But no invention exists that incorporates certain aspects of each one of the above cited patents in order to create an entirely new bio-data mining and human pairing technology capable of increasing individual personal security and information gathering capacity when communicating or transacting business in the real and virtual worlds.
Data mining typically relates to advanced data analysis in vast systems such as the Internet. The process seeks valuable information, trends, patterns, groupings and connections in order to provide tactical business advantages for business leaders. However, traditional data mining techniques do little for reorganizing the Internet, securing personal information and expanding mining techniques on a personal biological level. The solution for achieving these is found not in mining large systems but in mining data generated biologically from individual humans. A term now referred to as bio-data mining. This present invention proposes to transform a communications device, such as a cell phone, into a mobile interactive kiosk (“MISK”) communications device and in so doing transform the Internet thereby opening the door to intercloud formation.
How would a MISK differ from a common cell phone today? Consider:
According to one aspect, your MISK may be reading your bio-information and/or bio-characteristics (bio-data). It may know what you sound like. It may be familiar with your own unique electric field. It may recognize your individual brain waves or the sound of your blood rushing through your veins. Your MISK may monitor body temperature and a host of other bio-data generated by you. In fact, it may even understand your brain waves and be able to accept communications from you telepathically through your mobile information cloud (“MIC”) communications device.
Let's imagine you were walking in a crowd of people or on a sidewalk through a neighborhood, your MISK could be set to identify public information about an individual or a physical address. According to one aspect, a method of data processing could provide a means where you instantly see a proximity map showing sex offenders close to you.
Let's further imagine, according to another aspect, your MISK could be set to regulate what information originating from you could be made public, semi-public and which information was private.
Now let's take a trip to the Mall with your MISK on proximity mode. According to another aspect, other MISK owners who were proximate to your location could show up on your MISK as temporary cloud environments or bubbles. Other businesses operating a MISK device could have ability to use your MISK as an interactive kiosk showcasing their goods and services even before you enter the store.
According to another aspect, once inside, store advertisements could display on your MISK and you could see items that personally interest you. You could access further information on those items without asking a human for assistance. You could even find where an item was located in the store simply following a GPS styled display on your MISK. Your MISK could scan the item and pay for it right there in the aisle, safely and securely. No more check-out lines.
According to another aspect, a temporary cloud environment, or bubble, may be created between you and the store MISK system that is monitoring all its products stocked on shelves and recording the products you scan in. This temporary cloud may be uniquely encrypted preventing anyone other than you and the store access, so financial transactions in a temporary cloud environment are both private and secure.
According to another aspect, as you leave the store, a means of recording your purchases may be affirmed and the temporary cloud environment between you and the store may be dissolved. Any information exchanged within the temporary cloud may be deleted. In this way, your personal security could be maintained just as it would have been in a typical real world buying situation at that store location.
In our example let's say other MISK owners walk by. You see someone you should know but can't remember their name. According to another aspect, you could set your MISK device on proximity mode and see all bubbles and public information for every proximate MISK near you. You could see all public information from other MISK users who are willing to share with you. So your MISK device may function as a kind of a business card on steroids. Never again will you not be able to place a face with a name.
Let's say you go to your bank. Once proximate to the teller you hear her greet you by name. According to another aspect, your MISK bubble may be able to couple with other MISK systems, bigger bubbles, instantly bringing relevant information about your needs and past activities to the teller's fingertips. All your account information relevant to business dealings at that location may be accessible to the teller automatically as you step up to the counter because you are at the bank, inside their MISK bubble. No searching for files or entering queries. Your information is right there. On your MISK, at the same time, all relevant bank information may be displayed for you. Instant access and exchange of meaningful information may be automatically activated when you are proximate to a location or other MISK devices.
Now let's say you go to the shoe store. Once you reach the check-out station the teller again greets you by name. According to another aspect, the shoe store teller may only access information about you that would normally be exchanged within that store not using the MISK system. In other words, the shoe teller would only see your basic information and not be able to access information the bank next door was able to see. Why? Because doing so would violate real world information exchange practices. Personal security and privacy may be maintained in a MISK environment while personal convenience and information gathering capabilities may be enhanced.
Now let's imagine you go out to the parking lot but you notice your automobile keys are missing. No problem. According to another aspect, since you are paired with your MISK and have added all your possessions (that have a computer incorporated into their function) to a secure cloud environment through your MISK, nobody else may be able to access your stuff. Your car may not need a key because it will recognize you, and if you choose, only you. Through your MISK you become your key. Nobody will be able to operate your car in a MISK cloud environment accept those whom you allow to join the personal cloud that is housing your things.
How will a car know it is you? According to another aspect, your MISK may be reading your bio-information and/or bio-characteristics (bio-data). It may know what you sound like. It may be familiar with your own unique electric field. It may recognize your individual brain waves or the sound of your blood rushing through your veins. Your MISK may monitor body temperature and a host of other bio-data generated by you. In fact, it may even understand your brain waves and be able to accept communications from you telepathically through your mobile information cloud (“MIC”) communications device.
How? According to another aspect, you may be training your MISK to recognize your brain waves through a series of controlled interactive information exchanges. Once your MISK identifies a particular brain wave associated with a particular thought or action of yours, it may store that wave and continually compare it with other waves collected from similar thoughts and actions. Once brain waves have been clearly identified and stored, they can be converted into commands readable to other devices.
According to another aspect, those signals may be amplified and transmitted to devices not in direct physical contact with you. So your telepathic communication capabilities may extend far beyond the weak brain wave field range generated in your body. This same training process could be used with any bio-information and/or bio-characteristics (“bio-data”) which can be compared to your brain wave activity as a confirmation of your personal state of mind or intentions.
According to another aspect, your MIC could be monitoring blood flow noise and blood temperature. That information could be compared with recognizable brain waves and may help your MISK distinguish between normal user state of being from irregular user states of being such as drunkenness, sleep, fear, alarm, danger and distress.
According to another aspect, monitoring your bio-electric field through your MIC and MISK devices, and comparing it with controlled actions, could enhance and amplify your MISK's ability to recognize your brain activities. Data comparing your bio-capacitance and a host of other bio-data may all be useful to your MISK helping it to pair with you and ensuring nobody else will have access to your stuff through your MISK devices. Your MISK will be trained to recognize you and only you through your own unique bio-data.
Now let's begin the drive home. You want to listen to a talk show and your wife wants to listen to classical music. No problem. According to another aspect, your MISK can play music directly into your brain bypassing normal brain sound reception organs in your ears. You may be able to hear through your ears and hear inside your mind. Your MISK may record the frequencies currently being used inside your brain to discern sounds, visual images and any other human senses. Having identified these waves your MISK can broadcast signals in a form recognizable to your brain without going through your senses.
According to another aspect, your MISK may use frequencies that stimulate your skin which create signals going from your skin through your pituitary gland directly into your brain.
Or, according to another aspect, your MISK may use signal transmissions your brain can recognize and directly broadcast those signals into your brain for an instant and direct communications link inside your mind.
According to another aspect, if you are irritated by a strange sensation created by your MISK as it is communicating directly with your mind through your skin or nervous system, you can increase the wave transmission harmonically beyond your ability to physically feel MISK transmissions while maintaining physical stimulation on the pituitary, nervous system or brain. Doing so may allow direct communication between your mind and your MISK without experiencing negative physical sensations.
Now let's say your trip takes you into the night and all lighting to your gauges goes out from an electrical failure. You need to see your gauges and, according to another aspect, you may see your gauges displayed on your MISK or the images displayed directly into your mind.
As you continue along you hit a deer that causes you to go off the road and slam into a tree. Let's imagine all vehicle occupants are rendered unconscious and remain so as an ambulance arrives. Let's say there is no information recognizable onboard. According to another aspect, the medic, if he is a MISK user, need only to place his hand on your body and your MISK may automatically transmit all your medical information through your body, through his body, to his MISK device where your information may be displayed in human readable form.
After healing up you leave the hospital and a thief tells you at gunpoint to hand over your car keys, credit cards and, since you are a Texas resident, he takes your concealed gun you keep in the glove box. According to another aspect, they don't work. Your car, credit cards and your gun will not function for the thief because they are all part of a secure cloud environment through your MISK that ties them directly to your bio-data.
So he tells you to get in and drive him to a destination he will show you. According to another aspect, your MISK may pick up and compare your normal brain waves and other bio-data and instantly know something is wrong. Or it may optically detect your face configuration or other body gestures and discern conditions are not normal. Therefore your MISK may lock down your possessions and make an emergency call to the police. Your MISK may have collected the thief's bio-information and relayed it to the proper authorities. This will be the last theft attempt he makes for a long time.
You've had a busy day and decide to tell all yours friend at the coffee shop. According to another aspect, you sit down and begin communicating with your friends in a permanent cloud environment you established earlier. None of the dirtier aspects of the Internet may function inside your cloud community. If anybody tries to introduce internet filth in your cloud environment, your MISK may evict, brand and notify other MISK user's of that individual's location and past behaviors. It may become part of the global MISK environment public record within the entirety of the MISK cloud community.
Full transparency and full security may be the watchwords of a MISK environment. This is not to be confused with full information accessibility. According to another aspect, information accessibility may be set in part by MISK governing rules located within the MISK cloud browser program. Other parameters may be added by each individual MISK user and applied to their own private cloud environments.
For example, let's say we are still at the coffee shop telling everybody we know who is part of your permanent cloud community. According to another aspect, we may even tweet the entire cloud community through a message system that is part of the MISK cloud browser program where messages may be classified and organized by topic, geography and date. At the same time your MISK may ping everyone proximate to you at the coffee shop and invite them to share your experience in a separate but simultaneous temporary cloud environment automatically created between proximate MISK devices. Some people may accept the invitation, others do not.
According to another aspect, those people who do not even wish to be pinged like this may set their MISK to accept such invitations only from people who are within one foot or less of them. Such people may not show up on your MISK or that temporary cloud environment unless, when you walk by them on the way out the door, you get within one foot or physically touch them.
Let's say 10 other people join you in a temporary cloud environment and exchange stories and information. According to another aspect, once you leave the coffee shop, that temporary cloud which was set up in the coffee shop may automatically be dissolved from your MISK and any information exchanged therein may be deleted, both in your MISK and within the temporary cloud back in the coffee shop. Gone. If information and relationships found within a temporary cloud environment are to be preserved in your MISK, the temporary environment may be either joined to an existing permanent cloud within your overall cloud environment or you may create a new permanent cloud and store it on your MISK.
Now it get's interesting. Let's say a personal injury lawyer is within that temporary cloud environment you entered which was set up by the coffee shop's MISK system. He wishes to communicate with you further but you are yet unsure if you want to bring him into other permanent cloud environments in your MISK. At the same time, you do not want to discuss personal information within the existing temporary cloud bubble so, according to another aspect you change the mode between you two in the temporary cloud environment and begin exchanging information in a sub-bubble environment with complete secrecy. In other words, you set up a sub temporary cloud within the coffee shop's temporary cloud environment. After a few minutes you decide it is not a good fit.
According to another aspect, when you exit the coffee shop the temporary cloud pathway between you and the lawyer may be dissolved once either of you exceed a specific proximate distance limit you previously set for that temporary cloud experience. Or the secret exchange may be terminated by you or the lawyer before either of you leave the premises based upon hitting a disconnect button. Or let's say the temporary cloud parameter was time. You may set your MISK to exchange information for 5 minutes and then the secret back channel communications pathway may be dissolved with all information exchanged therein. You could host multiple secret back channel communications simultaneously with other MISK users and exchange differing levels of private data in each one.
According to another aspect, a function of a temporary cloud environment might be an inability to save information shared in that environment. So let's say you are in need of swapping research information on a limited scale with a competitor. You create a secret temporary cloud environment and begin discussing your idea. You incorporate video conferencing and share text information in that cloud environment. Upon any one party exiting the cloud session, all information stored therein may be dissolved.
According to another aspect, if the nature of your communications is really sensitive, you may exchange information verbally and/or visually via synthetic telepathic means. Or you may both meet at a coffee shop and discuss in person certain aspects through a traditional “over the table” conversation and then upon a handshake certain limited or secret information may be exchanged between parties using both human bodies as a medium between their respective MISK devices. This kind of information exchange prevents information from being pirated by other proximate communications devices. In this way physical gatherings can be a secure cloud environment just as easily as virtual gatherings can be.
According to another aspect, your MISK may store information that has been uniquely encrypted through a means comprising your own bio-data. Your MISK may send information directly into your body as a broadband signal which may be altered by your body capacitance and then passively detected by your personal MIC device that maintains physical contact with your body. And the MIC may transmit the altered signal back to your MISK for final data storage and analysis.
In this way all of your information may be stored in a completely individual configuration. Data stored on your MISK may be unlike data on anybody else's MISK around the world. Therefore your information may remain secret, safe and private. No viruses, malware or signal pirating may be effective because nobody will have the encryption key to unlock your information. As will information stored on all other MISKs be unreadable to you.
According to another aspect, back doors in your physical hardware may be completely ineffective as information retrieved may be in a form that is unreadable to any devices capable of accessing your information through that means.
In effect, according to another aspect, you and your bio-data may literally become the bio-password shield that functions as the gatekeeper over all your information and electronic devices. No longer will you have to remember your password. No longer will you have to continually change passwords on all your accounts in order to increase personal security. You need only have your MIC in physical contact with your body and your MISK handy to access information or regulate personal devices. Nobody and no computer will be able to crack your bio-password shield because your bio-data is too large, too complicated and continuously fluctuating based upon your individual naturally occurring bio-characteristics.
However, according to another aspect, as you participate in a temporary or permanent cloud environment, information you wish to share there may have the encryption shield removed in that environment. The MISK cloud environment itself may be encrypted through the bio-data from whoever created it so others who locate the cloud will not be able to see inside unless they are granted access and they enter the cloud environment. Once inside, certain information they choose to share may also have their encryption shield removed so information they make public can be readable to all other participants in that cloud environment. In this way, information can be exchanged in a meaningful, safe and secure way enhancing information synergy between MISK cloud participants while maintaining privacy between them at the same time.
According to another aspect, information shared within a MISK cloud environment can be in the form of photo, video, text, voice and other display means that may be discernable through human sensory organs and/or may be discernable directly to the brain bypassing human sensory organs.
According to another aspect, being paired to your MISK through your MIC may dramatically enhance your personal cloud experience. When participating in virtual gaming or when listening to music in a MISK cloud environment, you may have synthetic feelings added to those experiences beyond visual and auditory senses. You may feel things and smell things as information within the cloud may be set to directly communicate with your brain.
According to another aspect, movies can become truly interactive. Imagine watching a movie or playing a virtual game and gesturing to pick up a stick and a sensation in your hands feels just like you were holding it. Or imagine you are watching the World Series in a cloud environment and a home run is slammed into the crowd. You reach out your hand as if you had your glove on to catch the ball. Immediately there is a sensation in your hand of a glove being impacted by the ball. Or you smell hotdogs or popcorn.
According to another aspect, your MISK may be set to enhance all of your other media experiences. Imagine watching “The Sound of Music” when Maria is singing on the mountain tops. Or imagine questing through beautiful mountains and being able to smell the mountain flowers, grasses and fresh air while you participate with the media inside a MISK cloud. The list of possibilities is endless.
According to another aspect, your MISK could function as your universal remote. You could create a cloud environment for all your devices that your MISK would then be able to regulate.
According to another aspect, you could be trained to work with your MISK and your MISK could be trained to recognize your bio-data through virtual games or real life occurrences.
According to another aspect, your personal MIC may consist of a transponder capable of sending and receiving information. It may further consist of a CPU, a storage means and an energy harvesting means. The energy harvester unit may reduce any battery size requirements for the MIC and provide a means to energize a battery incorporated into the device. The energy harvester antenna may further be used as a means to sense bio-data from its host when in physical contact with said host human.
According to another aspect, information collected by a MIC that is paired to a host human may be transmitted to another MISK not yet paired. The MISK may use host human bio-data generated in part from the host user's MIC that may be used for pairing the host human to an unpaired MISK device. The host user, MISK and MIC may all be connected and paired together using the host human bio-data as a kind of personal bio-password and a way for information to be encrypted.
According to another aspect, a recognizer unit may be incorporated into both a MISK and a MIC device which may have capacity for both devices to look for and identify their host human bio-data as well as recognize software and hardware identifier information that may be part of a MIC and a MISK device.
According to another aspect, pairing between a MIC and a human host and pairing between a MIC and corresponding MISK, and paring a MISK to a human host, can be established through information gathered, stored, shared and finally recognized by the recognizer unit which may be functioning as part of a MIC and a MISK device. In this way a, human can become an integral part of a MIC and a MISK device.
According to another aspect, the MIC device may be a gatekeeper of bio-data which can only be detected when MIC device is in physical contact with a host human. A MISK device may incorporate all or part of bio-data collected by a MIC which may be combined with bio-data collected by MISK that it was able to detect not being in physical contact with a host human. The MISK may also send and collect bio-data to and from a host human through other proximate communications devices.
According to another aspect, a MIC paired to a human host may have capabilities of sending and receiving one or more signal transmissions, which may consist of varying amplitudes and frequencies, to and from a MISK that is paired to the MIC device.
According to another aspect, a MIC may also have capabilities of sending and receiving one or more signal transmissions, which may consist of varying amplitudes and frequencies, to and from a human host.
According to another aspect, a MISK paired to a MIC and its human host may also have capabilities of sending and receiving one or more signal transmissions, which may consist of varying amplitudes and frequencies, to and from said human host.
According to another aspect, a second MISK paired to a second human host may have capabilities of sending and receiving one or more signal transmissions, which may consist of varying amplitudes and frequencies, to and from the first human and/or any MISK paired to the first human.
According to another aspect, a MISK paired to a human host may have capabilities of sending and receiving one or more signal transmissions, which may consist of varying amplitudes and frequencies, to and from other communication devices.
According to another aspect, both MIC and MISK devices may incorporate an energy harvesting unit that may supply at least part of the energy needs for the devices. Said energy harvester unit may convert electromagnetic waves such as microwaves, from proximate communication devices or other devices capable of generating electromagnetic transmissions. Or the energy harvesting unit in a MIC may convert heat as a thermal coupler and directly covert heat to electrical energy. Or a energy harvesting unit functioning as part of a MIC may comprise a piezoelectric means of harvesting electrical energy. Or an energy harvesting unit may incorporate one or more of these and other energy harvesting technologies to produce electrical energy for a MIC.
According to another aspect, a MIC device may incorporate a energy harvesting unit method to collect at least a portion of bio-data from host human. The energy harvesting unit may include a self powered switch capable of alternating antenna method of operation from a energy harvesting mode to a bio-data collection mode and/or a signal transmission mode intended to be received by a device inside or outside the host human's body. The energy harvesting unit may comprise at least one antenna.
According to another aspect, a method of detecting, establishing a communications pathway, exchanging information, and converting other communications devices into at least a partial MISK unit may be initiated once a MISK device is proximate to another communications device or is in any form of contact with a MISK device. A first communication exchange may take place in a secure temporary cloud environment localized between both devices. A further method may enable a MISK device to become master over a proximate communications device.
According to another aspect, a MISK device may send an invitation in human readable form that may display a method of accepting, downloading, and installing a MISK application onto a proximate communications device after being granted access to the temporary cloud environment.
According to another aspect, a MISK application may be capable of transforming a communications device into at least a partial MISK device.
According to another aspect, once transformation is complete, a method of changing relationship from a master/slave configuration to a peer to peer relationship may be established between the first MISK device and the newly transformed MISK device. As part of the transformation process, instructions may be provided indicating how a new MISK user can obtain a personal MIC device. Full access to the MISK cloud environment may not be accessible until the new host human is properly paired to a MIC device and at least one MISK device.
According to another aspect, a MISK cloud browser program may function inside the MISK cloud environment that is created inside a network. And the cloud browser program may function outside the MISK cloud environment inside a network.
According to another aspect, the MISK cloud browser may function in harmony as part of a existing internet browser program or as a standalone browser program operating within the internet.
However, according to another aspect, the MISK cloud browser program may be the only browser program capable of operating within the MISK cloud environment.
According to another aspect, the MISK cloud browser may allow you to visit other cloud environments within the MISK cloud environment. It may also allow you to visit internet sites outside the MISK cloud environment.
According to another aspect, a MISK cloud browser icon may be placed on your MISK desktop. Upon activating the MISK cloud browser icon, you may be given a choice between accessing information in the MISK cloud community or accessing information from the internet. Or your MISK cloud browser may simply indicate to you the source of information that is being displayed from a query.
According to another aspect, every web page or MISK cloud page may run through the MISK cloud browser program, this will provide the original owner of the MISK cloud browser technology ultimate control over the MISK cloud environment as its administrator.
According to another aspect, the MISK cloud environment may operate inside the internet and may transform the internet virally from the inside out. The result this transformation will be as dramatic as telephone communications were transformed by the Internet. Eventually all internet activity may reside within one huge MISK cloud environment which itself may contain a multitude of smaller clouds connected in various ways inside therein.
Why may the Internet be absorbed and transformed through the MISK cloud environment? People will want absolute security and privacy found exclusively within a MISK cloud environment. They may also want to experience the free flow of information within a MISK cloud community as well as experience an enhanced sensory communications method. The MISK cloud environment may expand virally from a MISK device to other communications devices until this technology completely absorbs the internet and every communications device able to connect with it or make a phone call. At the end of the day, it may be that only one MISK cloud browser may be running the bulk of Internet activity. Only one cloud browser will make the rules and governing cloud.
According to another aspect, a MISK cloud search method may function within the MISK cloud environment. It may seek other clouds or access a massive library bank within the MISK cloud environment that may be loaded with information unparalleled in the real world or virtual world.
According to another aspect, a method of ranking information content within the MISK cloud environment may be established preventing a human, who is too young, from accessing inappropriate material. The only way one can participate in a MISK cloud community will be by having a MIC device properly paired and in physical contact with a host human and both must also properly be paired to at least one MISK device, which then may serve as a portal to the MISK cloud community.
An example of public information which may be required to be accessible from each MISK user, as being part of the standard information exchanged within the MISK cloud community, may include individual MISK user name and age. So when a MISK user wants to access information within the MISK cloud community library, an individual's age may prevent them from seeing inappropriate material. Same goes for searching MISK clouds available within the MISK cloud community. If any clouds are participating in activities that are beyond appropriate discretionary levels for a particular age group, again the individual who is too young may be denied the ability to see or even request joining a particular cloud environment.
According to another aspect, individual MISK users can further impose information content controls preventing inappropriate material from being accessed or shared in their MISK experience. Privacy and secrecy may be maintained according to personal preferences. Just because material is out there may not automatically mean you want to have access to it. So a method of ranking MISK information and individual MISK clouds may be incorporated within the entire MISK cloud environment. Eventually all explicit internet activity may be effectively controlled and quarantined from public view within the entire MISK cloud community.
Basically, through the MISK and MIC cloud system, a method of recreating the web is provided. And the way we interact with each other and information in general may be revolutionized and upgraded. You, your MISK device, and your personal MIC device can serve as an interface between the real world and virtual world.
Let's imagine you are going to church. A church would be an example of a commercial entity. According to another aspect, you enter the foyer where there is a MISK that is paired to a church official who set up a permanent cloud environment for that location. Anybody who passes by the church MISK inside the building may automatically exchange information and be registered, logged and noted in the church records. At the same time the church MISK may pass announcements to your personal MISK so you are fully informed. In this way the church may be able to automatically create and maintain its church directory, track attendance, communicate messages and keep in touch with members without the hassle of continual, ongoing data entry.
According to another aspect, businesses can use the same technique to track their customers. Businesses would be another example of a commercial entity. Business managers may be able to track how customers respond to in-store advertising, aisle configuration, customer traffic patterns, or customer time spent in the store. Stores may generate a complete record of everyone who entered their store and may be able to create an ongoing record of what each customer typically purchases there.
Individualized messages can be created and tailored specifically to each customer buying habits. Messages can inform proximate customers of other products thereby enhancing cross selling efforts. Customers may be able to instantly communicate with customer service or other proximate MISK users anywhere in the store through a temporary or a permanent cloud environment the store sets up for each customer who enters the store. Communications between a customer and a store representative may be secure and private. Financial transactions can take place in complete privacy. Marketing campaigns can be changed instantly, results tracked, and instantly analyzed. In store digital screens may change what they display based upon who is proximate to the screens. Coupons could be displayed on a customer's MISK as could sale items.
Although the previous mentioned examples are rather specific, it nevertheless alludes to vast array of applications possible when a MIC device and a MISK device are paired to a human host. And, as will be apparent, the technology described herein is not limited to system configurations as described. Such aspects of the present technology are thus about powerful new human interfaces with communications devices that are paired to a human. These new user interfaces extend into the everyday world in ways that a cell phone, a computer or the internet never could.
The foregoing just touches upon a few of the many aspects of the technology detailed herein. These and other features of this present technology will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.